bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Proving Grounds
Improvements needed on this page Images *Screenshots through the proving grounds (one should at least demonstrate you protecting your little sister during the process of ADAM extraction.) Sign your posts please. --Ant423 17:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 : Could someone take care of the protection shot? The Sisters are bugged on me, so they just kept standing next to the bodies without actually doing anything until they kept going. Looked stupid, so I didn't take pics of that. However, I took three other screenshots and already put two of them in the article. Also, could someone take an "introduction screenshot" (see Fort Frolic and Olympus Heights for examples) without the HUD showing? (The diving helmet in particular.) I don't know how to disable it, so someone knowing could take that shot. I think the main hall with the skeleton would be a good candidate. I can provide a savegame if needed. : M0RGION 03:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : My pics: : Provinggrounds.png Provinggrounds2.png Provinggrounds3.png Banner? There doesn't seem to be anything else needed on this page...so, can we ditch the stub banner? From all of my experience in BioShock,I know that Fontaine doesn't simply stand in one spot.Are you sure he didn't get stuck in he scenery? Sometimes he can get stuck in some spots.Leea 13:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Rogue Bouncer? Yeah, any reasons for why the bouncer launched an attack on Jack? cause for all purposes, wasn't HE a big daddy in many ways? or could it be theorised that the Big Daddy could tell he was a "fake"? if so, why did no other Big Daddy attack him before hand, was it to do with the Little Sister he had? even so, that shouldn't have set it off like that....all very strange to me. Oh, one more random fact, it's an Elite Bouncer with the model of a Standard Bouncer? Maybe it's a prototype gone bad? Probably not, but I'm throwing every single idea out there for other people to suggest or work with. (Could Always just be Rogue, but I'd like offical confirmation~) --Necrosis103 21:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) My theory had been that it could just tell you weren't really a Big Daddy; although putting on the boots makes you stomp around like one, and Jack can somehow support the massive weight of the suit and helmet, unless Jack is a very big guy already he's not going to actually look very much like a Big Daddy. (At least, not to anyone who isn't hardwired to trust the combination of diving suit and pheromone scent.) Big Daddies seem to be pretty simple creatures - seeing a fake with a Little Sister probably set him to defense mode. Either that or the thing was brain-damaged... Atypicaloracle 23:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Remember, Fontaine had gained control of the city, and thus the "pheromones" that control the Splicers, Little Sisters, and BIG DADDIES. So it's entirely possible that Fontaine had directed the BD to attack Jack. Toukashi 00:10, October 22, 2009 (UTC) In one of Diane mclintock's diary's she said that "we got one of those goddamn big daddies in the bargain though" is it possible that that is the big daddy that they got?Oram i just confused? This may be a little off topic, but this was honestly the easiest Big Daddy fight in the whole game. I took very little damage (Probably because of the suit) and was able to take the big guy down using only explosives and my wrench. Btw, I totally agree with the last 2 posts. Atlas/Fontaine probably has a supply of Big Daddies that he used to his advantage --Ant423 16:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Trivia It might be interesting to note that while you are waiting for the Little Sister to open the first door you can look down on the balcony to see that the Big Daddy fighting the splicer is an elite rosie model,But it look like the all ready dead rosie copses because it has no red coller.And even though it's alive there's no light coming from the portholes unlike every other living Big Daddy. All the captions for the exhibits (those with captions anyway) are labeled Icthus Robustum. Icthus is Greek for the fish symbol used by Christians, though it is misspelled (correct spelling "Ichthus"). Robustum is not a word. Perhaps the word robust made Greekish by adding the "um" at the end? Anyway, if this is the case, the caption would loosely read "firm" or "hard fish". Joke? Error? What do you think? EDlTOR 06:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :That is funny; probably is a joke. You can put it in a trivia section in the article if you want. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Here's what I don't understand... Jack goes to the Proving Grounds to get to Fontaine, right? What I don't understand is why Tenenbaum gets Jack to go through a huge ordeal of becoming a Big Daddy when she could of just sent one of her girls to quickly open all the doors so Jack can get through? Why would she risk the lives of the Little Sisters and make Jack go through this huge ordeal? Te Little Sisters you escort are normal girls, so there really was no point in making them go through training and risking her life for no reason. I lost four of them while blundering through the level and it made me feel really bad. 23:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't make a ton of sense. When you're at the "hideout", the girls refer to you as the one who will save them, so you would think they'd be willing to help. Also one of them crawls through and opens the door to allow you to leave the hideout. I guess if you really wanted to reach for an explanation you could say that the girl's mental brainwashing, the same that makes them continue to harvest Adam in the proving grounds, also is what makes them answer a big daddy. While they do help you in the hideout, I guess it's possible that they're only able to be "normal" during this time because they're surrounded by other little sister's, kinda like an AA meeting for lack of a better analogy. Once away from their sister's, old habits come back. While they do thank you for rescuing them right after, you could attribute this to a period of shock when the slug is removed/killed, whatever. For me, it's still a reach, but it's an explanation at least. Theopheus (talk) 15:37, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why is there an insane bouncer in this level?Blahmarrow 02:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? The one that bursts through the wall? M0RGION 13:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Very Little Mention of Protecting Little Sister Why does this section have very little reference to your task of protecting the Little Sisters, specifically, the consequences (or lack of from what I've heard) of letting one die. Unless I'm missing it, I don't even see a reference to Tenebum referring to it as a sin to let them die, or any confirmation to the internet rumors I've read that it doesn't matter if they die (game wise). I at least expected a little blurb in the trivia section. Theopheus (talk) 15:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "The Little Sisters are no longer implanted with a slug, and are therefore physically vulnerable to attack" Are these actually slug-free LS ?? Even if they dont have slugs ?? (still drinking the ghoulie juice - glug gug glug) would supposedly still have some conditioning left (trusting Daddy -- whole reason you become a BD...) Anyway.... Regular 'still with slug' Little Sisters ARE also vulnerable to attack by Splicers -- or how would the Splicers get the ADAM from them ???? (kill them one assumes - funny would be the feather-on-the-stick method of making them vomit ... but we wont go there) So this line isnt correct, at least its second part (and not sure of the first - depends how much work if any Tenenbaum did on the ones who show up to take you thru... can she partially deprogram them still with the slug/whatever) Hmmm at the end the LS give you her needle thingee Testxyz (talk) 22:31, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Memorial Museum sign I didn't pay too much attention to it before, but the Rapture Memorial Museum at Ryan Amusements reuse the sign (though slightly changed) of the Memorial Museum of Point Prometheus (AKA the Proving Grounds). I don't think there is need to upload the original version though, as both look the same if not for the underlining in BioShock 2's version. Pauolo (talk) 19:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :There's an additional sign that I believe is unique to this museum. It's an Art Deco insignia with a shell in the center over the word "Museum". However, it is located back in Point Prometheus and it hangs outside the bulkhead to the Proving Grounds. It might help prevent confusion between the two Memorial Museums. UpgradeTech (talk) 10:07, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, I didn't remember that sign. If you can get the whole model with the shell, that would illustrate better that museum. The other sign can be added in the gallery with a behind the scenes note about it being reused in Bio2. Pauolo (talk) 13:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Has there been confusion between the Rapture Memorial Museum and the Proving Grounds? By all means upload the "Museum" sign from Point Prometheus, but isn't the "Memorial Museum" more appropriate for this level? :::Unownshipper (talk) 01:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC)